


stare me down

by merenwen (ayebydan)



Series: circles on old maps [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: John knows how to play the game. Randy thought he was born in a way that meant they didn't have to.





	

They have started off on the same show plenty of times. They have coped with splits and no splits. Injures. Health. Yet gravity always appears. Still. John knows how to play the game. Randy thought he was born in a way that meant they didn't have to.

They find each other.

 

Creative don't mix them too often. They know fans are bored. Yet backstage they interact, share glances, mean more. Then John is in Randy's locker room. Randy meets his gaze in the mirror. Years pass in an instant Someone moves first. They stare each other down. Randy walks away.


End file.
